


Collapse x2

by Dingohh



Category: Black Mirror, Black Mirror: Bandersnatch (2018)
Genre: M/M, Romance?, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 17:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17370368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dingohh/pseuds/Dingohh
Summary: Colin is a cryptic dickhead and Stefan's just trying to love him.Collapse, collapse.





	Collapse x2

**Author's Note:**

> I was messing around with repetition in writing and this occurred.   
> I think it's good enough to post?
> 
> [The random strings of numbers are spacers. ]

‘Butler- Butler.’ Stefan offers his hand.

 

It hangs there untouched, for a moment, before Colin closes the gap.

 

‘I’m Colin, yeah?’

 

‘Yeah- i’ve played all of your games.. Except the Commodore, i don’t have a Commodore.’ His voice is less stuttered this time round. He’s had practice.

 

‘Good sound-chip, the Commodore.’

 

‘Yeah.’

 

‘This is my latest.’

 

‘Nohzdyve.’ It comes out without Stefan thinking it. Something instinctive and impatient inside of him trying to speed things up. Move along the script. He can’t comprehend what there is to rush towards.

 

‘..Yeah.. that’s right..’ Colin hesitates, then presses the ‘run’ button.

 

The sprite falls down the screen again.

 _Not very realistic_ , Stefan thinks, _bodies fall faster than that_.

 

The screen makes a pixelated grunt of distaste and goes white.

 

Stefan collapses.

 

  * ****STEFAN WAKES UP TO MUSIC AND LIGHT STREAMING THROUGH HIS WINDOW. JULY 1984.****



 

 What did he do wrong? He’d repeated the same process as always.

Handshake, Nohzdyve, Buffer error.

He tried to rush the script. Shouldn’t have done that.

_‘Try again’_

 

~~_**2̸0̷5̵4̸1̸2̸0̷5̵4̸1̸2̸0̷5̵4̸1̸2̸0̷5̵4̸1̸2̸0̷5̵4̸1̸2̸0̷5̵4̸1̸2̸0̷5̵4̸1̸2̸0̷5̵4̸1̸2̸0̷5̵4̸1̸2̸0̷5̵4̸1̸2̸0̷5̵4̸1̸2̸0̷5̵4̸1̸2̸0̷5̵4̸1̸2̸0̷5̵4̸1̸2̸0̷5̵4̸** _ ~~

 

‘I’m Colin, yeah?’

 

Stefan can’t help it. He rushes the script. _Again_ . _Again_.

 

‘Yeah, yeah, i’m Stefan. I think i love you.’

 

  * ****STEFAN WAKES UP TO MUSIC AND LIGHT STREAMING THROUGH HIS WINDOW. JULY 1984.****



 

 _Fuck._ (Although, Stefan was relieved that one didn’t last.)

 

His mind wanders back to that first night. Colin’s shaking hands on his skin. Colin told him he’d always remember. Colin lied. Stefan was trying his _goddamn best_ not to hate him.

 

~~_**2̸0̷5̵4̸1̸2̸0̷5̵4̸1̸2̸0̷5̵4̸1̸2̸0̷5̵4̸1̸2̸0̷5̵4̸1̸2̸0̷5̵4̸1̸2̸0̷5̵4̸1̸2̸0̷5̵4̸1̸2̸0̷5̵4̸1̸2̸0̷5̵4̸1̸2̸0̷5̵4̸1̸2̸0̷5̵4̸1̸2̸0̷5̵4̸1̸2̸0̷5̵4̸1̸2̸0̷5̵4̸** _ ~~

 

When Colin shakes Stefan’s hand, there’s something new in his eyes.

 

‘We’ve met before.’ Colin tells him.

 

Stefan’s eyes go wide.

 

‘Where from?’

 

‘Yeah, yeah, i think i love you.’

 

Stefan laughs, chokes, collapses.

 

  * ****STEFAN WAKES UP TO MUSIC AND LIGHT STREAMING THROUGH HIS WINDOW. JULY 1984.****



 

Of course, of all things, Colin remembers that. Had he been pretending this whole time? Sounds like Colin. What a _sick, twisted_ _joke._ (Stefan still goes back.)

 

~~_**2̸0̷5̵4̸1̸2̸0̷5̵4̸1̸2̸0̷5̵4̸1̸2̸0̷5̵4̸1̸2̸0̷5̵4̸1̸2̸0̷5̵4̸1̸2̸0̷5̵4̸1̸2̸0̷5̵4̸1̸2̸0̷5̵4̸1̸2̸0̷5̵4̸1̸2̸0̷5̵4̸1̸2̸0̷5̵4̸1̸2̸0̷5̵4̸1̸2̸0̷5̵4̸1̸2̸0̷5̵4̸** _ ~~

 

‘This is my latest. It’s called Nohzdyve.’

 

It doesn’t look like he remembers this time. Stefan groans out loud. Doesn’t matter, anyway. He’ll try again. Mohan’s looking at him like he’s fucking crazy. At this point, he probably is.

The screen doesn’t go white yet. Colin turns to him, grinning.

 

‘Patience, love.’

 

Stefan swoons, clenches his fists, collapses.

 

  * ****STEFAN WAKES UP TO MUSIC AND LIGHT STREAMING THROUGH HIS WINDOW. JULY 1984.****



 

_He knows. He knows._

Stefans crying and laughing and shaking and blushing because _fuck_ , did he really tell him he loved him? He forgets about being angry. Colin always makes him forget.

 

~~_**2̸0̷5̵4̸1̸2̸0̷5̵4̸1̸2̸0̷5̵4̸1̸2̸0̷5̵4̸1̸2̸0̷5̵4̸1̸2̸0̷5̵4̸1̸2̸0̷5̵4̸1̸2̸0̷5̵4̸1̸2̸0̷5̵4̸1̸2̸0̷5̵4̸1̸2̸0̷5̵4̸1̸2̸0̷5̵4̸1̸2̸0̷5̵4̸1̸2̸0̷5̵4̸1̸2̸0̷5̵4̸** _ ~~

 

‘So you know?’

 

Is what Stefan’s asking as soon as Colin takes his headphones off to the tune of

‘What’s this, Kajagoogoo?’

 

Colin raises his eyebrow like he doesn’t understand, but he’s got that all-knowing fuckface look about him.

 

‘Know what?’

 

Stefan wants to beat the shit out of him. Next time, maybe he will.

 

  *   ** **STEFAN WAKES UP TO MUSIC AND LIGHT STREAMING THROUGH HIS WINDOW. JULY 1984.****



 

_Try again._

 

~~_**2̸0̷5̵4̸1̸2̸0̷5̵4̸1̸2̸0̷5̵4̸1̸2̸0̷5̵4̸1̸2̸0̷5̵4̸1̸2̸0̷5̵4̸1̸2̸0̷5̵4̸1̸2̸0̷5̵4̸1̸2̸0̷5̵4̸1̸2̸0̷5̵4̸1̸2̸0̷5̵4̸1̸2̸0̷5̵4̸1̸2̸0̷5̵4̸1̸2̸0̷5̵4̸1̸2̸0̷5̵4̸** _ ~~

 

‘What’s your bloody problem?’ Stefan’s yelling.

 

Mohan’s talking in the distance, threatening to call security, or the army, or something. Colin’s his prized programmer, after all. (Not prized enough that Mohan would risk himself.)

 

Colin cocks his head.

 

‘Stretch the programs limits before you break them, dear.’

 

  * ****STEFAN WAKES UP TO MUSIC AND LIGHT STREAMING THROUGH HIS WINDOW. JULY 1984.****



 

_What a cryptic dickhead._

 

~~_**2̸0̷5̵4̸1̸2̸0̷5̵4̸1̸2̸0̷5̵4̸1̸2̸0̷5̵4̸1̸2̸0̷5̵4̸1̸2̸0̷5̵4̸1̸2̸0̷5̵4̸1̸2̸0̷5̵4̸1̸2̸0̷5̵4̸1̸2̸0̷5̵4̸1̸2̸0̷5̵4̸1̸2̸0̷5̵4̸1̸2̸0̷5̵4̸1̸2̸0̷5̵4̸1̸2̸0̷5̵4̸** _ ~~

 

Stefan doesn’t give Mohan a chance to fumble on his last-name, or Colin a chance to 'introduce' himself. Stefan doesn’t care about breaking programs, either.

 

He just leans down and kisses Colin. Colin chuckles and leans into it.

 

‘You’re going to break it.’ He mutters as they pull away for air. His hands are all over Stefan, as if desperately fighting to keep him in place.

 

‘Who cares?’

 

‘They will.’

 

But Stefan doesn’t collapse. (Mohan does.)

  



End file.
